2013
A list of events related to Nitrome in 2013. January *'January 3rd' - Multiple Bad Ice-Cream 2 bugs are fixed. *'January 8th' - Bad Ice Cream 2 is made Nitrome Touchy compatible with up to four players. *'January 10th' - A sixth update is announced for Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage. *'January 15th' - Swindler is nominated for Jay is Games's Best of 2012 in the physics category. Flightless and Gunbrick are nominated in the puzzle category. *'January 22nd' - Plunger is released, compatible with Nitrome Touchy at launch. *'January 29th' - Nitrome Touchy goes on sale. *'January 30th' - Lockehorn is made a distributable game. February *'February 6th' - Gunbrick is made a distributable game. *'February 7th' - Twin Shot 2 is made compatible with Nitrome Touchy, supporting up to four players. MochiCoins content is also fixed, so that players are able to play evil levels for free. Players can also unlock Cheats N' Treats by collecting coins. *'February 13th' - Nitrome announces a long awaited sequel and preview image to the Test Subject series. It will be called Test Subject Complete. The date of release is unknown. Nitrome also makes Hot Air Jr a distributable game. *'February 19th' - Bad Ice-Cream is made Nitrome Touchy compatible for up to four players. *'February 20th' - J-J-Jump is made a distributable game. *'February 26th '- Nitrome reveals more information about Test Subject Complete, as well as another preview image. *'February 27th' - Swindler 2 is made a distributable game. March *'March 6th' - A preview image of Super Stock Take is released. Also on March 6, Nitrome adds Turnament to their growing list of distributable games. *'March 13th' - Rainbogeddon is made distributable. *'March 19th' - Super Stock Take is released. The game is Nitrome Touchy compatible upon release. *'March 22nd' - Bad Ice-Cream 2 is made a distributable game. *'March 27th' - Ice Beak is made a distributable game. April *'April 5th' - B.C. Bow Contest is made compatible with Nitrome Touchy, supporting up to two players. MochiCoins content is also fixed, so that players are able to unlock premium arrows for free. Players can also unlock Cheats n' Treats by completing cups. *'April 9th' - An update on accounts is posted. In the update, they mention how they were testing the account system, how they will test it in the future, potential problems with accounts (including abusing the report button and cheating to get achievements such as badges and avatars), and information about avatars. They also release another preview image of an example profile page, this time more updated in design and features. *'April 11th' - A video trailer for Test Subject Complete is released. The trailer gives a preview of the main character, Rex209, and all of the actions it can perform. It also gives hints as to the storyline of the game and the conclusion to the story presented in the Test Subject series. *'April 18th' - Super Stock Take is made a distributable game. *'April 19th' - A preview image for Colour Blind is released. May *'May 7th' - Test Subject Complete is released. *'May 13th' - Nitrome fixes many of the major glitches in the game Test Subject Complete. These glitches include the reset level glitches, the invisible steps glitches, and the laser sound loop issues. Also, Nitrome announces that Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage is 99% complete, releasing another dev diary to commemorate this event. *'May 14th' - Rovio announces that they are launching a "new mobile game publishing initiative, Rovio Stars, which would feature the best new games from talented and innovative developers", as stated on the Nitrome blog. The first game to be featured in the Rovio Stars series is Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage. Rovio also released a new trailer of the game to accompany the featuring. June *'June 5th' - Colour Blind is released. *'June 13th' - A preview image of Oodlegobs is revealed, though the name was not announced with the post. *'June 17th' - An official release date for Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage is set for June 20, 2013. *'June 18th' - As an accompaniment to A Viking Voyage, Freeze Frame goes live on the Icebreaker iOS website. *'June 20th' - Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage is released. July *'July 3rd' - An upcoming update to Nitrome Touchy (Touchy 2.0) is announced to be in development a preview image of Test Subject Blue's Touchy controller skin is also revealed. *'July 5th' - Accounts are set to be released for next week. *'July 12th' - Accounts go live on Nitrome.com briefly before they are taken down due to an overwhelming amount of bugs that come up. *'July 19th' - Accounts are re-released with bug fixes. *'July 23rd' - Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage is announced to be in development for Android devices. August *'August 1st' - A second image of Oodlegobs is revealed, along with the game's official name. *'August 7th' - The achievements system is announced to be part of the Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage update. *'August 8th' - An additional level pack is announced to be another update to Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. *'August 14th' - An animated preview image with playable characters from the upcoming Test Subject Arena 2 is posted. *'August 16th' - The Touchy 2.0 update for Nitrome Touchy is released. *'August 28th' - Flightless is officially Greenlit on Steam. *'August 29th' - Oodlegobs is released. September *'September 11th' - Eight new avatars are released. *'September 24th' - The title of Cheese Dreams: New Moon is announced, along with a preview image and information about the game content. *'September 25th' - The progress on Test Subject Arena 2 is announced, including information about Nitrome Touchy compatibility, characters, and single-player mode, along with a preview image. October *'October 4th' - Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage is announced to be in development for the Kindle Fire and the Kindle Fire HD, on the Amazon app store. *'October 11th' - The progress on the Android port for Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage is announced. *'October 15th' - The achievements update is released for Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. *'October 16th' - Test Subject Arena 2 is released, as well as nine new avatars. *'October 25th' - An update to the advertisements system is released. *'October 28th' - An update to the preloader is released. November *'November 15th' - A teaser video for Cheese Dreams: New Moon is released. *'November 28th' - A ballpoint pen sketch of an ice cream character by Telemachus is shown on the Nitrome blog December *'December 1st' - The Christmas avatar advent calendar is released, where one avatar is released every day up until Christmas. *'December 5th' - Cheese Dreams: New Moon is released along with five new avatars. *'December 10th' - Cheese Dreams: New Moon is updated to version 2.0. *'December 12th' - Bad Ice-Cream 3 is announced. *'December 13th' - A new enemy in the Bad Ice-Cream series, the cactus monster, is announced to be in the upcoming game, Bad Ice-Cream 3. *'December 15th' - A new ice cream character flavour in the Bad Ice-Cream series, licorice, is announced to be in the upcoming game, Bad Ice-Cream 3. *'December 17th' - A new ice cream character flavour in the Bad Ice-Cream series, smokey bacon, is announced to be in the upcoming game, Bad Ice-Cream 3. *'December 18th' - A new enemy in the Bad Ice-Cream series, the sand worm, is announced to be in the upcoming game, Bad Ice-Cream 3. *'December 19th' - Four new fruits in the Bad Ice-Cream series are announced to be in the upcoming game, Bad Ice-Cream 3. *'December 20th' - Bad Ice-Cream 3 is released. *'December 27th' - Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage is made universal and to implement cloud saving. *'December 31st' - Nitrome announces their plans to collaborate with the Nitrome Wiki and give them a section within the Blog. Category:Years